Innocence
by self-piercing
Summary: Itachi is convicted of having an incestuous relationship with his brother. Life on the inside isn't as he expected, they think they can cure him. They don't understand their relationship and they are keeping him from it.
1. We Are All Part of the Circle

_**We are all part of the circle.**_

It was ironic.

That she was supposed to mend our sex fixated minds.

I watched as Ino entered my cell block. The yellow walls made her look sick. Perhaps she was sick of all of us. Her high heels made her already slender legs look thinner and they gave her butt a lift. Seeing she was wearing a black and rather tight pencil skirt I didn't need to imagine anything. She wore a white shirt buttoned up to her neck. The collar looked almost like an extension of her pale neck.

She had always her long, cold blond hair in a tight and high pony tail. It swung along with her hips as she walked. Manicured red nails clutched her clipboard. She had all our names, sentences and progress written down. She knew all our darkest secrets and we didn't know her.

It frankly turned me on.

That was ironic.

She waved and asked us to gather in the blue room. It was supposed to calm us down and feel comfortable. The bars on the windows told us there was nothing to be calm about. I laughed at the quote above the door. The ever present noise and rambling stopped for these sessions.

 _Trust in others and grow_

I would never trust in anyone.

I sat down on the uncomfortable black plastic chair and watched as the other seats in the circle became occupied. Two prison guards sat down next to the door. Those were the ones I paid attention to. Those were the only one who could affect and held real power over me in the room.

"Is there anyone who has something new to share this week?"

She chirped. She was too happy for this place. The scent of her perfume reached my nostrils. It was the same as always. Lilies and deceive.

"Anything anyone wants to share with the group, Itachi?"

Her blue eyes shot towards me. I was still on level one in her stupid program. She refused to face reality. She refused my story. I didn't regret it. I didn't regret a single thing. It's been three years and I'll never admit to doing something that was wrong.

I had seen several children come and gone. I've seen them break and repent. I've seen them almost all fake their way to freedom only to get arrested and put back in. Then entered Ino fresh out of school with her new system. Only a few had returned, my mate Kisame was one of them.

"I would gladly share my story again, but I won't repent."

It was the first of her steps. We had to tell our stories to move on to the next level. What we had done, who we had done it with, how it affected our family and local community and then we were supposed to tell how it affected us and why we regret it. The stories all start in the same fashion:

 _I'm a sex offender._

The only ones offended by my sexual relations were them. I was fine with it and so was my partner.

"You still think having sex with your little brother was the right thing to do?"

Yes, we had been doing it for years before we got caught. I was eight the first time I jerked off alone with him; he was two at the time. I didn't touch him until years later. He had touched me but I never made him. I never made him do anything he didn't want. That's why I didn't regret anything. We never did anything any of us didn't want.

"It sure felt right when he screamed my name, in addition to big brother of course, as I slammed into him."

I loved provoking her. I love that I made her cry the first private session we had. I loved that she hadn't been strong enough to properly fight me off properly when I touched her. She was now however. She knew how to deal with me. If I tried anything now she would send me to block D, isolation.

"Do you ever think about the fact that he's your own kin?"

Yes, it was taboo. It was that much better. I had known him since he was born. I had grown up with him. I know his likes and dislikes, what he enjoyed and what annoyed him. I had had sex many times with many partners but I had only made love to my little brother.

"Yes, it gave me easier access."

She flipped her papers over and jotted something down. She was fresh out of college and was already dealing with a nutcase like me. I knew all the awful things she wanted to scream at me, I could see it in her face that she wanted to hurt me. She didn't understand. Nobody beside my brother would ever understand.

I hadn't sexually abused my little brother.

He had wanted it perhaps more than me. Always begging for me to spend time with him, to tend to his wants and needs. He was jealous of my other partners, hogging all my time to prevent me from seeing others. He was the biggest predator. Yet I had taken the fall. I didn't mind. I never liked it on the outside they didn't understand me and put me in this cell. It would be better to be with Sasuke but I got by with what was provided to me in this institution. There was no rush in getting out.

I never abused anyone remember that.

I had matured early and everyone was taking it out on me. So what if I was a sexual being. There was nothing wrong with that, I didn't go around raping babies. I would never. Those dogs that do disgust me. They deserved nothing but death. I had never done anything wrong.

We were fine until the day we were caught. We had been lovers for years. I had my pants around my ankles and he was sprawled naked on the dining room table when mother and father came home. Mother cried and eventually took Sasuke with her to their bedroom. Father called the cops. I had gone flaccid and ended up in this place.

I'm not allowed to talk to him anymore. I was bad for him but from what I hear from friends is that he was become the biggest man whore in town. I would think it was better and safer that he just had one sexual relationship to his brother rather than one with anyone who would want to.

"Do you think he was old enough, mature enough to understand what you were doing to him?"

He had been perfectly aware what they were doing. He knew that it was considered wrong and he knew I was the only one who could satisfy him. Our love wasn't wrong. It was everyone else who was wrong. Our love had been like the kindest spring after the toughest winter. Sasuke had loved it and he knew perfectly well what he was doing and how perfectly well he had been doing it.

"He was the first one to touch me."

I had never told him to jerk me off. He had seen me doing it and wanted to try it himself. Perhaps he wasn't old enough to understand what he was doing at the time. I had explained it all to him before we ever had sex and he understood. He understood what we were going to do, what it meant and the consequences I was suffering.

"Did you provoke his behavior?"

Most certainly I did. He had seen me touch myself so many times. Seen how good it made me feel and of course he wanted to give his brother that joy. He loved his older brother.

"I rather not talk about that."

She wrote something down again. Slender fingers danced across the paper jotting down whatever she thought she had just found out about me. She didn't know shit.

"So, Sasori… Have you been watching the boys in the showers again?"

Sasori was seventeen. Pried on younger boys and was not shy about it. I had always viewed him as tall but I know he wasn't taller than average. It must have been all his slender limbs and calculated movements. He had the face of a porcelain doll, along with the dead eyes. His hair was the deepest red. I had suspected that he dyed it when he came here. He had been here long enough to prove me wrong.

Personally I'm indifferent to Sasori. He pries on younger boy, manipulates them to get what he wanted. The younger the better but he told eight was his limit. It used to be ten before he met a fine piece of ass asking for it at the age of eight apparently.

Sasori pushed his tongue against a hole where his piercing used to be. They had stripped him of his facial decorations when he came. It had been a show. He became violent and kicked several prison guards. He had then started a brawl with the inmates. I had wanted to deliver several solid hooks but it always paid off just watching. Watching the mass of bodies squirm around trying to hurt whomever, I enjoyed that.

It was everyone against everyone in here.

"What the fuck do you expect me to do? Close my fucking eyes so that I can't see these cunts wash themselves?"

He had just lost his TV privileges. I could see it in Ino's face.

Thunder and lightning.

She hated swear words she made that clear the first week. I can't help but to agree with her. I detest swear words myself. I had always stopped pleasing Sasuke if he took to swearing. It didn't feel right hearing crude words emit from my little baby brother. Swear words are for those too weak and dumb to think of some adjective better to express their feelings properly.

"There's a difference between seeing and looking, you know that. You also know not to swear, you can remember than when you're locked in during free time today."

A black chair shot back slamming against the wall. He rushed over to Ino stopping dead in his track right in front of her. Had it been a month ago she would have jumped behind her own chair trying to protect her head with her clipboard.

Now she was calm.

She had eye contact. His usually dead eyes were filled with fire now. Ino's were stern. She had become stern with us. She had finally grown accustom to what her textbooks could never teach her, how to deal with the maniacs on the inside.

She had learned that she could hurt the teen in front of her so much more than he could ever hurt her. He had only his fists and would be promptly stopped. She had all the power. She had the power to keep them all there and the powers to let them all go if she wanted to. It often made a bulk in my pants. I often thought about it pleasuring myself. She was older and female but she had power. She had power over me.

"Please take your seat."

She was calm now. She knew all of us. She had learned our limits. Sasori would never punch her unless he was thoroughly offended or pushed. She knew where to stop his ride. She could even go further than scolding him for watching them in the shower. I had for one given him a show.

He huffed and turned around. With small steps he made it to his chair by the wall and sat down. He refused to rejoin the circle. Ino looked over at one of the prisons guards. He got up and pushed Sasori in the circle again. He didn't enjoy it but he didn't start arguing again.

We are all part of the circle.

She let it slide this time. Must have been a good day and I would find out in our private sessions. I enjoyed our private sessions. I knew her in and out emotionally. I knew what to say, what words to use and when to use them. I knew her so well but I knew nothing about her.

All I know is that she has cat figurines and fresh flowers on her desk, she's tidy and on her wall hangs her diploma from Harvard. She studied at Harvard and ended up with this group. What had possessed her to come here I had no idea. It might have been the fact that she had been allowed to do what she pleases on us. We are her Guiney pigs.

"Deidara, do you think you're ready?"

Deidara was the newest member to our group. We didn't know much about him either. He had come three days ago and hadn't spoken much. He had on his second day punched Sasori in the shower for looking down at him. He had told the guards and it had earned him the night in isolation for punching Sasori. The system was never fair.

He flipped some of his yellow-blond hair over his shoulder. He was only sixteen but he had the traits of a fully matured man. Strong jawbones, chiseled muscles, defined eyes and the tightest ass in the group. I for one understand why Sasori was looking I had done the same. The difference was that I hadn't been caught and was still allowed to shower with the other boys.

Deidara seemed to be considering. He had probably done something sick. Having a threesome with his aunt and uncle, molested kindergartners or had sex with a cow. He probably enjoyed inserting things in his tight ass at the same time making him end up in emergency care all too often. The nurses knew to make the x-ray ready and to find some lube when he limped in.

"I'll think about it, un."

What I had picked up is that he ends every sentence with un. Un, the male articles indéfinis in French. I don't think there's a relevance. Unless… He likes to dress as a mime and smudge his make up all over as he rims little children.

We were all sick here and I was without a doubt the sickest. I'm smart enough to keep it to myself. Had I wanted I would have been out of this place in record time.

"For fuck sakes just do it!"

Kisame growled. He had no time for games. He wanted to know. He was the biggest in size and oldest in the group, eighteen years soon beating me with a year. His blue hair had started growing out showing off his black hair color. He was sturdy built. He enjoyed spending his free time working out. He was on his last visit in the institution. Next time he will be trialed as an adult. He would then become a lost case that would be punished and not repaired.

"Kisame!"

Ino always had a funny way of saying his name. It almost sounded like she said "kiss ah me." It might have been wishful thinking. I would kiss her all she needed to do was ask. Life could be boring inside these walls. Not much happened unless you stirred someone.

"What is going on with you guys? Do we need to end this meeting?"

One could certainly dream. Ino was apparently having a bad day so much for thinking she was in a good mood. Legs crossed, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. It would be a true joy to taunt her later today. Ino was supposed to mend our broken minds but she didn't watch over her own.

"Fuck it blow up fuck doll!"

The crudest one in our group was without argument nor doubt, Hidan. He was actually in here for running an underage sex circle. He had just like me refused to say sorry for his actions. I admired him for that. He was thick headed but he stood his ground. He had already been here a few months.

Hidan was a dandy boy. Had you placed him in a suit he could pass as someone who mattered. He didn't matter. He was placed here for having sex with minors, like the rest of us he was scum. He wasn't particularly tall, the broad shoulders gave the impression of it. He had wildly premature grey hair that he took good care of. It closed to sparkle in any type of lighting.

"Hidan! We have talked about this type of name calling, apologize!"

He crossed his arms and looked away. He muttered something even my sharp ears had trouble picking up.

"Fucking prude, but so good for fucking."

Ino had been able to hear it too. She sighed and rested her head in her hands. This was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. She was about to give up on us. She was the last person, for some of us, who still believed in us and we treated her like shit.

Her job wasn't supposed to be easy. She wasn't as professional as the former psychiatric we had at the house, she didn't have the same experience and sadly for her she gave a shit about us. She wanted us mended but we were unamendable. We were the worst in juvie.

"Could we please not boil me down to an object of sex, its mean and not healthy."

She looked up at us. A circle of indifference we didn't care that it was mean and hurt her, we were sick. She was at the end of her wits. She didn't know what to do. We used to have a good dialogue before. It was in a constant flow and nobody was too shy to tell that they were struggling and was praised when they had made progress.

I don't know what changed in here.

It could be the new arrival of the new guy. We didn't know his story or who he was but it had started before that. We were all in a rut.

"Ino, perhaps younger brothers aren't for fucking."


	2. I'm not a sex offender

_"Could we please not boil me down to an object of sex, its mean and not healthy."_

 _She looked up at us. A circle of indifference we didn't care that it was mean and hurt her, we were sick. She was at the end of her wits. She didn't know what to do. We used to have a good dialogue before. It was in a constant flow and nobody was too shy to tell that they were struggling and was praised when they had made progress._

 _I don't know what changed in here._

 _It could be the new arrival of the new guy. We didn't know his story or who he was but it had started before that. We were all in a rut._

 _"Ino, perhaps younger brothers aren't for fucking."_

 **I'm** _ **not**_ **a sex offender.**

She had as expected ended the class and taken me to her office. To her this was a major breakthrough. Her toughest inmate, patient had made progress. I had only said it to stir things up creat some suspense and action within the group.

Of course Sasuke was for fucking.

I never had a normal relationship with him. We played with cars and we jerked off together. It was normal to us. When we were done we played cum delivery to all the thirsty people in our imaginary town.

We never had sibling squabbles. We were always on the same page. Well, until Sasuke himself started to become a teenager and possessive. I was glad he was living without me now. I missed him and would have loved to be with him, He needed to be alone some too. He had become so clingy and moody before I left.

"So, are you willing to talk about what you've done and why it was wrong?"

She put her papers down and sat down behind her desk. She bent down to push the on button on her stationary computer. Her breasts rested on her desk as she fiddled struggling to turn on her computer. She had a slight cleavage I could see between open spaces in her shirt. She straightened her back again and motioned for me to sit down.

"You know, I said might."

I hadn't admitted guilt. I would never admit guilt. Guilt symbolized that there was something to be guilty about. We were two condensing souls. We both wanted and as soon as I'm out of this place I'd invite him to my bed again. It doesn't necessarily have to be my bed or a bed at all.

I will shame him for being such a slut, make him feel bad about not waiting for me and I'll lie to him saying I waited for him. I didn't touch anyone inside this place. I was so deprived. I had been working hard to be with him as soon as possible and he had been around town fucking other men. As he's crying begging for my forgiveness I'll plow into him. He will let me be as rough as I want because he's so guilty.

I crossed my legs to hide what the image of my sweating little brother had created. I didn't need to crush her improving mood with a hard on this early on. She would probably assume it was because of her. Her boobs resting on her desk for me to gawk at sure help but I didn't want her to take full credit.

"What makes you think it might have been wrong?"

She had my file on the table. It had been so long since my mug shot had been taken. I had refused to cut my hair since I had gotten my cell. It was some sort of heroism about it. I wouldn't have it cut before I was back with Sasuke. It had gotten far longer than I had expected.

I didn't know what to respond to her question with. There were so many reasons and I wasn't sure what would please her the most. He was a child? He was my brother? I used him? I manipulated and ruined him?

"I stripped him of his childhood."

I didn't know where that came from. She smiled and nodded as she found a fresh sheet of paper to write down. I wouldn't have expected this lady to smile as I told her I ruined my baby brother's childhood by sleeping with him.

"I'm glad you're realizing this now."

I wasn't realizing anything. I was feeding her lies like she had been feeding me from the first day she entered this dump. Sasuke was waiting for me at home and once I got out nothing could stop us. I would get a job and rent us an apartment and we would be together forever.

"How did you ruin his childhood?"

I might have to some degree given him a different childhood from his friends. I hadn't let him be a child but he was sexually mature from an early age like me. There was no need for me to wait until he was older. He knew what we were doing and would often come with his own desires and fantasies.

"I fucked him."

Ino cringed. I could see it. She was probably imagining it like me. I was turned on and she was disgusted and probably a bit tempted. I knew she had met my brother. I know she spoke with him from time to time but she never gave me any information about him. Her lips were sealed but it didn't take a genius to know that she thought we were hot.

"You sexualized his childhood?"

I had. Way to state the obvious. I didn't grant her with a response. She would have to come up with something better to gain my attention. Of course I sexualized his childhood. I fucked him, he sucked my balls. I gave him a god damned whip for his birthday and I used it on him later that day.

"Itachi?"

I looked up at her. She had a glassy veil over her eyes. Her lips were pursed and I could see that her hair was messy and needed a wash.

"What's gotten you down?"

She sighed and looked down in my file. She wouldn't find the answer or anything new there. She probably knew my verdict by heart and every note she ever took. The old geezer didn't take a single one. She was diligent with a quick hand she wrote neat letters that formed sentences only coherent to her.

"It's not what we're focusing on now."

There was something different about her this time. I had sensed it since she first came into the building. Her demeanor had changed; her head was hanging low and her steps short. She had even showed up with ripped pantyhose.

"Intersibling abuse, penetrating sex with younger brother over the course of several years, not known sexual relationships with others before after the trial, refuses guilt. We know me, why I'm here and we know that I'll never be what you called healed. Face it, you can keep me here all my life but I know if it happens that I'm released I'll go straight to my brother. I'll rip off our clothes. I'll bite down on his nipple as I enter him. He'll scream and cry of joy as his big, _big_ brother fills him up. It'll be short because it's so long since I've had sex, unless you're willing to change that, but it doesn't matter because now we're both old enough and I can have sex with him over and over again because it's something we both want to. I didn't ruin him I didn't ever do anything that harmed him. He wanted me and he wants me now. We're both sexual deviants. I fuck my brother and there's nothing wrong with that!"

I put both legs on the ground. I didn't care if she saw. I wanted her to see. I wanted to trouble and upset her. I was upset with her. She would never give up and insist that I'm a monster and she would never give it a rest. I didn't do infants like Orochimaru. I didn't pry on and abuse innocent children like Kisame. I had a consensual sexual relationship with my brother.

"I'm _not_ a sex offender."

I had done it again. I had made her cry. She was freely sobbing with her hands in her hair messing up her dirty hair even further. I didn't like it this time. It didn't feel like it was only me and my rant that had provoked her reaction. It was something else, something on the outside.

I knew she was mad at me. I knew she hated and was disgusted by me. I knew she wanted me gone but she was pretending like she had integrity and wouldn't release me. I had told her several times things would never change. She might as well just give up and release me.

I got up from my chair and walked behind her desk. Normally she wouldn't allow any of us behind her desk. Never. It was her sacred ground never to be soiled by sexual deviants. It only had room for her angelic presence.

I bent down and looked up at her face shielded by her hands. Her make-up was smudged by now because of the angle of her face it was clear that it was full of tears and make-up. Her lips were wet with drool and snot was beginning to form. She was disgusting but so fragile at the same time.

I was used to making her cry in the start but this wasn't crying. This was some sort of breakdown. Perhaps she has finally given up on me? One could certainly wish, hope and dream. This was nothing like what I was used to. Her whole body was moving as she sobbed. Some spit left her mouth and landed on her skirt. She seemed unaware of my presence.

I lifted my hand and went for her breast. I didn't have much experience with girls. Sure I could sleep with them, but normally only men tempted me. I wasn't inexperienced but certainly unexperienced. I was green when it came to women.

I could feel her bra under her shirt. I felt the wire and I felt the blonds on it. They were awfully firm for being lumps of fat and I had to grab the whole thing to try and feel if there was an implant there or not.

"ITACHI!"

I noticed her raised hand and that she was ready to slap me. She stopped midair probably remembering it would have been consequences had she slapped me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. I got up on my feet again. She followed me with her eyes and I looked down at her.

While she still was surprised I bent down and kissed her. I slipped my tongue in between the crack before I just as quickly broke off the kiss and walked towards the door.

"I was merely feeling if you have implants or not, they're natural right?"

I didn't wait for an answer before I left her office. I knew she would kick me out and I would save her the hassle.

I was a wicked genius; I had lured her in with my fake confession and gutted her like a fish when I had made her believe me. It had gone better than expected. I didn't expect her to break down and cry like that. It had almost been uncomfortable.

I knew she wouldn't tell on me. She had every reason to but by doing that she would have to explain how unprofessional she had been herself. Crying like that in the very beginning of what could have been a good session when I was on the verge of a grand breakthrough and realization.

She could possibly be canned.

Ino seemed to live for her job. Protector of children who molest other children. The superhero no one wants to be. A superhero no one wanted. A superhero who tried to protect those who didn't deserve it.

None of us deserve this. None of us deserved Ino. She worked hard to fix us and we worked hard to break her. I can't think of a time anyone have been genuinely nice to her. We were monsters.


	3. Disgust (new chapter)

_Oh my gosh! I posted the wrong chapter! And nobody told me! The right one is obviously out now. I'm such a ditzy person so don't be shocked if it happens again and please, feel free to tell me if I mess up. Now enjoy_

 _EMG_

 _Ino seemed to live for her job. Protector of children who molest other children. The superhero no one wants to be. A superhero no one wanted. A superhero who tried to protect those who didn't deserve it._

 _None of us deserve this. None of us deserved Ino. She worked hard to fix us and we worked hard to break her. I can't think of a time anyone have been genuinely nice to her. We were monsters._

XX

I realized this looking out at the common area. They were all fighting to play our old gaming console. Kisame was chewing and pulling on Deidara's hair ripping off a good chunk. Sasori was fighting one of the older residents Hidan.

They were all equally horrifying. It wouldn't take long before a fistfight emerged. Hidan was a violent type and so was Sasori.

The other inmates were watching. They knew not to mess with the hard core in this joint. Kiba, Naruto, Lee and Obito. They were always background noise. They were younger, weaker and easier to manipulate than the rest. Manipulating these monkeys had always proven to be easy for someone as skilled as me.

I watched the guards grip for their clubs; they all knew what was going on. They had seen this so many times before. Hidan would be the first to throw a punch, maybe even two. It always started with him. He never learned. Isolation didn't work on him. He was never alone; he claimed to be speaking with God in there. Nothing would ever work on him.

Just as I could see hands tightening and threats be thrown more often and with accurate physical descriptions I heard the door open behind me.

"Itachi, our session isn't over. I didn't say you could leave just because you touched my breasts then kissed me."

The room went silent again. They had all certainly tried to work their magic on her. Those who weren't gay or exclusively liked children that is. They had all failed. I was once again given a medal and crowned king in the group. I had done a double and she wanted me back.

I gave a slick smile, spun on my heels and went back in to her office.

I remember when she had first started. She had three binders where she kept our files. Now she had three just for me alone. She had filled her book cases with books. She had pictures of family and friends on her desk she even had a plant in the window sill. Fresh flowers and the kittens on her desk were ever present.

She wasn't done with me. She knew she would never be done with me. I might be released; I might be transferred to a real prison but I would forever haunt her. I was certainly one of the cases she would never forget.

Ino closed the door to her office and moved behind her desk. She threw one forgotten piece of tissue in her bin.

"I'm sorry about my outburst. I'm having personal problem and it was unprofessional of me to bring them to our session."

"I know I couldn't do that to you."

She offered me a small smile. She was having personal problem and I had somehow reminded her of them. I tried to scan my mind to figure out what had been going on when she had started sobbing. I had been telling her what I was going to do to my brother. I had spoken about sex. Seven picture frames on her desk. There were only four now. She had broken up with her boyfriend or he had broken up with her. More likely.

"I… He wasn't good for you anyway. He didn't make you happy."

"And you think you are someone that could?"

I had gotten her to relax now. One thing that would never change no matter how professional she wanted to be, no matter how many books she read or how much experience she got. She had a tongue that was quicker than her mind.

"Never claimed I could, but I could make you forget."

It was the one thing she wanted right now. Everything reminded her of him. Something they had done, something he had said or just him. She was desperate to forget the throbbing hole in her chest. Not caring that she had put one in mine by separating me from my true love. I knew what she was feeling and I could relate.

"You can't make me forget a person that's been a part of my life since my childhood?!"

I wanted to call her out on sleeping with someone from her childhood. It was futile. She probably waited for him to at least become legal. She would get mad at me for even comparing our cases. I needed her to trust me and believe I could offer her comfort.

"With the one thing I'm good at I can."

I got up again. It would be the second time I offended her holy ground behind the desk. I could quickly see that pictures of the brown haired man and her were gone. She was following me and my every move. She didn't stop me even if she knew what I was about to do. I bent down some.

"Sex."

I didn't need to say more. I didn't even make a move at her. I had named it in a whisper and made my way back to my seat. If I had done more she would have gotten mad. Now I had planted the idea in her mind. It would need time to grow. She had morals and convictions. Still I knew the day would come.

Ino would soon learn that she wasn't in college anymore. Her looks weren't everything anymore. Sure they helped her. It didn't change that most of the good ones were already accounted for with wives and or children. She wouldn't last long.

"Do I need to give you the speech about boundaries and laws again?"

I gave her a smile. She didn't, she had messed them so many times her first month she had memorized them word by word. I had heard them more than enough too. There was no need. She waited for me to speak but I didn't need to give an answer she already knew.

"Well then. I'm sure you know you can't be kept here for more than two years."

Once again I didn't respond to her idiotic obvious question. Of course I knew that, I had six more months in this dump to go. Then they would try my case again. Ino would give her evaluation. I would be set free or end up in a real prison. I was fairly certain I would walk free.

"You've showed some progress today, but I haven't wanted to suggest this earlier. I'm not even sure if you're ready for it yet. I'm not sure if it'll help you at all or if it would even harm you, anyway… I want you to meet Sasuke."

I was so shocked I forgot all about my scheme with Ino. It slipped my mind as it exploded. The blunt way she had told me. Like she was speaking about a fire man rescuing a cat stuck in a tree. Meet Sasuke.

My first reaction was to jump on my feet and slam my fist on her desk. I then proceeded pacing.

It wasn't the reaction she had expected. It wasn't the reaction I had expected.

Hadn't I wanted this since the day I was placed in my cell? Hadn't I spent every moment pining for my brother? To see him again, smell him, touch him and tell him I loved him. Tell him it would be us forever and no one could ever change that.

Had someone changed that? Had Ino changed that?

I flipped my chair over and pointed my finger at her.

"YOU! YOU I HATE YOU!"

I moved towards the door. I was done. I didn't care what the consequences of leaving would be. I was in a fragile place. I was going to see my brother again and I didn't feel ecstasy, I didn't even feel some sort of joy.

I was scared and without doubt felt like a coward.

I heard her awful slutish whore heels click against the floor as she came rushing after me. Once again I found the common area quiet. They had heard my explosion. They had heard me blow up and were now awaiting the show.

"Itachi! We're not done! We're going to talk about this!"

I hated her for being so calm and decided like she knew she was in the position of power. I liked her better wimping behind her desk when she's small and on the verge of tears. I didn't like her when she was the calm one pulling on my emotional strings.

"Sure you want me to meet him! What about me?"

Ino sighed at my once again pointed finger. The tension in the room was worse than it had ever been.

"It's all you've been talking about for as long as I've known you. How you were longing to see him again and to be with him."

I moved towards her. Everyone in the room knew that was a bad idea. This wasn't going to end good on my behalf.

"It's been the only thing on your mind for so long. I expected you to be happy when I told you that you could see him again."

I placed my hand on her face and smushed her lips. I didn't want her to speak anymore. I didn't want to hear her voice when I told her this. Why not just cover her mouth? Having her stand there with pursed lips in front of me being unable to speak was more degrading to her. I leaned closer I didn't want anyone but her to hear this.

"I don't want to see him, I want to fuck him."

The bailiffs must have been happy. When I indirectly had stopped the pending fight and they still got to use their batons. One hit me straight across the back making me jolt so that the second one hit me in the head. I fell down. I had touched an employee.

Ino screamed and bend down as soon as I hit the ground. She yelled something about an ambulance and excessive violence. I could almost swear I heard her claim she had the situation under control through the pounding in my head.

I didn't know if it was where the baton or the floor hit my head that I touched. My fingers became wet either way. I could hear Ino try to calm me placing her arms around me preventing me from touching my wound. She was caring for me even if I had yelled at her for fulfilling what she thought was my biggest wish and threaten her.

She seemed stressed and the room was still quiet. I knew it must have looked bad it sure felt bad. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep it all away. It didn't take long for Ino slapped me. I heard her speak. I couldn't work out her words and called her a bitch. It was easier than to try and focus on what she was saying.

I could suddenly feel someone opening my eyes shining a flashlight or something on it. I tried to kick it away but Ino was keeping my hands down. Oh god how I wanted to slap the nurse. It was probably the incompetent nurse Sakura Haruno. She was more interested in buying drugs for sex than treating her patients. I had been there and done that. Wasn't worth buying the t-shirt.

"Do you know where you are and who you are?"

"For fucks sake!"

Again with the stupid questions. Why wouldn't I know who I was and I could certainly never forget where I was.

"I just want to go to bed and sleep it off."

I tried getting up but once again Ino kept me down.

"Maybe we should let him."

Now I was certain it was Sakura. She was already tired of helping and wanted me gone so that she could go back to her office to watch some stupid soap opera.

"Let him sleep? His good damned skull is showing! He's bleeding from every open orifice in his face!"

I squirmed. That was the hard thing by my wound? My skull? I had touched my skull or was it even my brain? I tried to break free one last time to no avail. I didn't get away from Ino's grasp and did what I had to do. I hurled. I couldn't see where it all landed through my blurred vision.

The reviews were mixed. Someone shrieked ew but I could also detect someone saying awesome.

"He needs urgent medical help."

"It's not that bad, I'll get him a bandage so he doesn't bleed everywhere and some pain killers if we have some left."

Ino yelled and let go of her iron grip. I didn't know what was happening but I was certain I was flowing in air. I giggled almost hoping I had died. I had touched my fucking skull. It hurt so bad it was almost good. I was almost enjoying the intense pain. Only a sicko like me would laugh at this time.

I didn't know what was going on anymore. I was touching the edge of glory. I wanted to reach out and everything would be fine.

Nothing would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

inuyasha1sasuke: First off, thank you for your reviews. You're asking a real though question. As its clear in this story, Itachi is mentally ill. He certainly has his problems and certainly problems related to his and others sexuality. A normal child isn't an instinctively sexual in any way. So therefor I do not believe that they could have a consensual relationship. Neither of them are physically or mentally ready, but I do believe that they could believe that they are and that what they are having is a healthy consensual relationship but are actually both abusers. Wow, I hardly ever do short. Hope that was some sort of answer to your question.

daddysasuke: Thank you so much, I'll definitively keep posting and writing.

Rita: Haha, it'll have to be with your imagination, Ino is too much of a stick for that! I can on the other hand promise you loads of Itachi-Ino interaction through the story. Also, thank you for the review!


	4. Still a Child

_I didn't know what was happening but I was certain I was flowing in air. I giggled almost hoping I had died. I had touched my fucking skull. It hurt so bad it was almost good. I was almost enjoying the intense pain. Only a sicko like me would laugh at this time._

 _I didn't know what was going on anymore. I was touching the edge of glory. I wanted to reach out and everything would be fine._

 _Nothing would be fine._

It was Ino who was messing that everything would be fine. We were in a car and I could hear the siren she had put on. I didn't know if we were driving in a cop car or not. It didn't feel like one. Was it Ino's private car?

I heard her mumble curses as she cut a corner and honked at someone trying to cross the street. Ino didn't have time for any crap. She was in a hurry to get to the hospital because the fucking guards literally cracked my skull open for touching her.

I had guessed that the worst thing that could happen by touching her was a week in isolation. The laws stopped them from keeping us longer than one week. It still happened from time to time. I was certain she would let me slide with a day or two.

"I don't feel joy. I didn't feel happy."

"Shush, it'll all be fine."

I almost instinctively shook my head. I'm glad I thought twice about it.

"No, Sasuke."

I didn't know if she didn't want to start this with my head cracked open or if she had taken the queue from me and stopped responding to the obvious. I could feel how some of the blood in my face had dried up as I spoke. My face was stiff.

"I broke him and perhaps I should die today."

Death was an idea that had never occurred to me. I had never dealt with my own mortality and right now I could almost touch it. It was the edge of my glory. I wanted to take the leap. I wanted to cross the line and move on to the next dimension. I didn't know what that was. I didn't know if it would be new life, heaven, hell or even nothing.

I had a hole in my head. People didn't just recover from that. My head was open and people died from less. I hadn't seen it so I didn't know just how bad it was.

"To sound cliché, you're not dying on my watch."

The car came to a halt. The door on my side opened and once again I was flying. Just that this time I felt her arms carrying me. I wanted to rest my head on her chest but I simply couldn't move my neck. Perhaps it was for the best. I had already thrown up on her, bleeding all over her wouldn't be the nicest thing. I didn't remember where my injury on my head was either. Everything was hurting so there was no telling.

When we first got through the door the circus started. I was quickly placed in a bed. Nurses and doctors were rushing. Once again my eyes were ripped open and a flashlight shun on them. This time I was free to grip the nurse's uniform to pull her close to yell sweet threats to her. She tried to tell me about tests to see how I reacted to light and such. Ino yelled over at them that supposedly I had no reaction to light and that my pupils were of different size.

The word surgery surfaced as soon as a doctor had a look at me. There was no time for a CAT scan. He laughed at the nurse incident telling me they didn't need to check if I was paralyzed in any way. She was worried on the other hand about bleeding. Ino had placed me in a neck brace without me noticing. The doctor tried to calm me down, tell me I would be under general anesthetics. They would place something in my head. I didn't understand a thing. I couldn't understand a thing. The pain was overwhelming.

I could hear Ino talking to the medical staff close by. I wanted her to hold me again. I was scared. I didn't like the sound of craniotomy. I didn't like the fact that I wouldn't be able to breathe on my own when I woke up. I was scared. No matter how much it didn't seem like it, I was still a child. As much as I didn't like it I wasn't even eighteen. I was a child.

"Ino?"

I sounded weak and pathetic. I would sell my soul to be a man at that moment. I could hear her speeding over.

"I've called your family. They'll be here when you wake up."

I couldn't see her clearly but her black skirt had a stiff stain and her white shirt was more red than white. It was my blood. She even had it in her face. A clear line was seen under her eyes where her tears had washed the blood away.

She gripped my hand and held it while we waited for the surgery room to be cleared. It didn't take long and I was told to say good bye to my mother. Ino was about to protest but I dragged her down. I think she suspected that I wanted a hug. That wasn't enough. I went for her lips. Even in a moment like this I was able to think about sex how I hoped this experience would bring us closer to that. I could almost swear she kissed back before she got up and they rolled me into that bright, bright room.


	5. Reunited

_She gripped my hand and held it while we waited for the surgery room to be cleared. It didn't take long and I was told to say good bye to my mother. Ino was about to protest but I dragged her down. I think she suspected that I wanted a hug. That wasn't enough. I went for her lips. Even in a moment like this I was able to think about sex how I hoped this experience would bring us closer to that. I could almost swear she kissed back before she got up and they rolled me into that bright, bright room._

The only thing I was able to sense was a stable beating and the sound of the machine pumping air into my lungs. I was numb. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't move. I could only hear. I panicked. I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything. Could you even be 100% paralyzed? Had the surgery gone wrong?

I lay there in what seemed to be to be a hospital bed, the same type I was first put in. All I could do was to lay there and exist. I heard steps. I heard alarms go off. I heard several pair of feet running. I heard beds be rolled out and beds rolled in. I heard people by my bed flipping papers, writing and leaving while I had to lay there still with no way of communicating that I was awake.

Waking up again I was finally able to open my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was still in the real world. It was all white and bright. The only thing that told me I was alive was the constant beating and sounds from the machines. This time I was able to feel all the tubes and wires. I could feel the tubes on my neck and in my nose. The one in my nose was itchy. I didn't even want to start counting all the wires surrounding me. I could feel them attached to my finger, arms and chest. They were everywhere.

"Great, you're finally awake."

It was a nurse who had just walked into the room. She had short black hair, blue scrubs and a smile. I tried to tell her that I had been awake but the effort just made me cough.

She walked over to my bed and helped me drink placing a glass of water to my mouth and I sucked on the straw poking over the edge of the glass and swallowed.

"I was awake earlier, but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything and I'm so tired."

"It's just the sedatives and pain killers, nothing to worry about."

She smiled again and put the glass down. It was easy for her to say. She hadn't spent hours convinced she had a vegetable body with a functioning mind.

"The operation was fine. Blood cloths removed, blood vessels repaired and no further bleeding. Then your skull was reattached using some screws. We'll have to do some motion tests, but I think you'll make a full recovery if you can move everything fine within a day or two."

I knew it had been bad. I knew I had been lucky not only to be alive but to be able to make a full recovery.

The nurse shortly started her tedious test. She tested my brain functions and mobility. She denied me to get up and leaving the bed. It'll be a day or two she told. What she could do was help me remove my feeding tube. I had been held in a coma for six days she told and I had used about another day to come to it.

She gave me yet another smile and informed me that my family was waiting. She left to go get them with a smile.

I wasn't sure what to expect. I hadn't seen my mother for so long. I had told her to not come see me in prison. Whenever she tried and came I would refuse to leave my cell. Father hadn't wanted to see me. I know he hated me for what I had done. I had ruined both his sons. I didn't know if Sasuke would be there. I didn't know if he was allowed or if he even wanted to. Perhaps he hated me now and wanted nothing more to do with me but I could feel that he was still in love with me.

First in through the door was my mother. She looked like she was ten years older and it had only been a year and a half since the last time I saw her. Her skin was gray, her usually vibrant and glossy hair hung heavy and dull like my own. The mere sight of me made her cry. I didn't know if it was just seeing me or if it was the condition I was in.

She sat down on the chair next to my bed. She raised her hand to stroke my cheek but stopped midair. She smiled and grabbed my hand instead.

"Oh, my Ita, my poor Ita."

She muttered as tears were flowing freely. I didn't want to see my own mother cry. Like she had done the time she caught us and father called the cops to come get me, like she had done under the trial and when the judge read his verdict.

"I've been so worried. That woman, your therapist called and she was crying and she told me you were in the hospital and… We dropped everything and came straight away."

There was a we. She hadn't come alone. He was here. I felt agony and relief. He was here, I could almost feel it. I could feel it all shatter.

"We didn't know how to do this. If it was a good idea, but Sasuke wants to see you. As a brother."

She had to add the brother part. He wanted to see me as a brother. Brothers didn't kiss, didn't have sex. Certainly not when one of them was in intensive care and their mother was present.

I looked towards the doorway and I could see him standing there. He had changed. He had grown taller, skinnier. He still had the same hairstyle, still dyed it jet black with a tint of blue. What had really changed was his face. It was cold. He didn't look carefree and happy. He had two rings in his bottom lip, one in his nose and one in his left eyebrow. He didn't have any piercings when I had gone to jail. He wasn't the same anymore.

Mother motioned for him to come in. His movements were slow and his hands were in his pockets. He slumped down on the chair next to mother. It was quiet. Nobody knew what to say. The last time they all had been in the same room two of them were having anal sex. It had been and was awkward to say the least.

"You look like shit."

Sasuke was the first one to break the silence. He was probably right too. I hadn't seen myself since I had woken up.

"Same goes for you, Pinhead."

Sasuke quickly rubbed his tongue against one of his rings making it stick out. I didn't like it. I didn't like his piercing. Sasuke was innocent; well he was supposed to look like he was. I was the only one supposed to know that he was bad. He was so much worse than me.

Mother tried to offer us a smile. It was almost like old times. It was almost as if she had hopes we could be a family again.

"Father ditched us, mom and me moved out on our own. Of course you would know that hadn't you shut us out of your life."

Mother tried to shush him. We could all see that my heartbeat went up. It was unsettling. I was glad he was gone but I knew it must have hurt mother.

"I didn't shut you out! I'm in fucking jail because of what we did! I took the fall for us!"

Mother started crying again and the nurse came back. She had probably seen the heart monitor irregularities.

"Please mother, don't cry. I'll get out soon. It won't be on my record. I'm doing well so I have a shot of getting into a good school. It's all good, please don't cry."

My weak spot was my mother. She was my Achilles heel and I hated it when she cried especially because of me. She just wanted the best for her children and nobody could blame her for that.

"I've missed you so much."

She sobbed and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to set a limit on three persons."

It was the nurse who spoke and first then had I noticed Ino entering the room. Her cheeks were flushed and she still had on a long tan trench coat.

"Finally, you three are in the same room and everyone is awake."

XXXXX

Happy ended Easter I guess, for those of you that do that. Sorry about the late post, last night was… It was, I ended up in a ditch to set the mood. To make up for it I posted two chapters, I hope you're able to forgive me!

Daddysasuke: Your words are too kind to also sound like a cliché myself! I haven't written in this story in so long I'm almost getting worried. I still have 35 word pages to post after these chapters.

Arithena: I almost posted another chapter, but I had to be stern! Once a week, still thank you for your review!


	6. The Best

_"I'm going to set a limit on three persons."_

 _It was the nurse who spoke and first then had I noticed Ino entering the room. Her cheeks were flushed and she still had on a long tan trench coat._

 _"Finally, you three are in the same room and everyone is awake."_

She offered a smile once again Sasuke responded with rolling his eyes before he set them on me. It was the first time I locked eyes with Sasuke. They were filled with anger, rage he was mad at me. I had told him it wouldn't be long. I had told him I'd do everything to be with him as soon as possible. I hadn't.

"That's the reason you haven't come out to me yet."

He worded it with his lips. Not a word was actually spoken but I heard him loud and clear. He was still possessive. I shook my head but I knew he wouldn't believe me. It was the truth. I wasn't in there for her; I was forced to be there by her.

She sat down on the other side of the bed and put a book on my bed stand.

"I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed and sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane. I think I made you up inside my head. You read Sylvia Plath?"

I wiggled out of the blanket covering me. I was rather hot. The cold air felt good against what skin wasn't covered by the hospital gown they had placed me in.

"I've dropped by to read for you before work, while you were in a coma."

Sasuke scuffed and placed his boot covered legs in my bed.

"You're not the only one that's been here, I even skipped school."

He always had to one up everyone. He had the desire and need to be best, better than everyone all the time. He didn't mention that he often skipped school. They didn't need to know that, it would make his sacrifice less.

"Certainly, your family has been here every time I've been here."

"Which hasn't been much."

Sasuke was jealous. It was clear to everyone, even mother.

"And I'm certain Ita appreciates it."

Mother had to try. She knew how quickly her sons could make anything into a huge mess. Especially Sasuke.

"How are you feeling?"

Ino was the first one to ask beside the nurse who had to do her job. I was certain how I felt. The problem was, I don't think a word was strong enough to describe it. Not even a thousand words could explain it.

"Like someone hit my skull open, drilled in it and kept me awake for ten thousand years."

"We can leave."

Mother was quick to offer. Some of it was compassion, sure, but she must have been eager to get out of this sad room of doom too.

"We'll have enough time to talk once you've recovered some more."

"Yeah! I can't wait to get to know blond boob job better."

"Sasuke!"

My heart monitor was off again. He had never been this crude and direct before. Something must have changed while I was away. I had been stupid to think that things would be the same after all this time.

"What? Are you mad because I haven't been waiting for you alone in my cell without contact with any other human being? And they're real, I've checked!"

I hadn't expected it would be like this to see him again. We would fall right back into our old pattern. Forgive and forget. We would be happy and with each other. It wasn't like that. I had my skull bashed in or more out and he had become a pissy teenager. Then again I wasn't certain if I was the one who had changed and not just him.

"I would like it if we refrained from mention my private parts, my breasts. You're both recovering and are in well, sexual unbalance."

Sasuke laughed and planted his feet back on the ground.

"Your private parts? Please. Like you haven't rubbed them all over him? I saw it in your eyes when you entered."

Ino was calm like a tree being attacked by a woodpecker.

"I'm a professional psychiatrist. I would never take advantage of a patient like that."

If Sasuke exhaled any harder his kidney would have flown out and he would be placed in the empty bed next to me. He knew better than to speak against her. He knew he needed to get to me to win this battle. He knew I saw the logic in her words. I was under her fake spell he would have claimed if we had the chance to speak like we used to.

"Doesn't change the fact that he's heard and is pissed I've let other men fuck me. I've even settled for women on slow nights."

Mother cried once again. She was probably wondering where she went wrong or what she had done to deserve to have two sex crazed sons who even had a sexual relationship with each other. It didn't help that Sasuke portrayed his life like he was a prostitute.

"Yes I'm pissed you've been with other men! What is your problem?"

Sasuke leaned forward resting his elbows on my bed.

"Not what, who big brother. Gaara, Kakashi, Matt, Beatrice, Jenny, Hinata, William, Iruka and the list goes on and on. Are you mad brother? You did this to me, you made me this way. You're my problem, you abandoned me and I replaced you."

I wanted to hit him square across the head making him fly across the floor. I wanted to teach him for being this way, for speaking like this to his beloved big brother. I who always cared for him, I always gave him what he wanted on the expense on my own happiness.

I wasn't bothered beyond the fact that Ino had been right. She had been right all along. I had made him like this. He even admitted it himself. This wasn't the sweet and sweaty reunion I had hoped for.

"And really, your face looks like shit."

"Sasuke, it's you who see all those people! What have I ever done to make you like this? I work hard to afford your therapy. I tried to be there for you, I listen to your problems and I help you all I can do. I don't see Itachi, even in this condition, whining. Don't think for a second that you're innocent."

Sasuke straightened his back again and looked over at mother. He pierced her with his cold and distant eyes. The eyes of our father.

"Yes, because Itachi is so great! He's in child rapist prison for fucking me for years!"

Nobody could deny that he was right. I had never claimed to be great. Before everyone found out, sure I was perfect in their eyes. Sasuke had always come second in our family but to me he had always been number one. That might have been why he let me do those things to him, but he had wanted it too. I had never raped or forced him to do anything against his will. I was not a sex offender like they had stamped me.

"This is good, this is something we can work with once Itachi gets better. When he's not struggling to keep his eyes open."

Ino tried to calm the situation down. She was used to this. A few of the families came down on Sundays for our private therapy session. It was a treat, speaking over the phone was the regular ordeal. Most of the families wanted nothing to do with their sex crazed grandsons, sons and brothers. I wasn't one to blame them.

I wanted to challenge Sasuke. I wanted to fight with him. I wanted him to understand and go back to the sweet and loving brother I had left. I didn't like this mad and aggressive teen. It wasn't my Sasuke. I wanted to break him and make him into his old self. I wanted to show him that I was still in charge. I wanted to be in him. Have him call my name and beg me to make him feel good again. I wanted him to beg for forgiveness for not waiting for me.

I knew the person beside me never would do such.

Sasuke had grown up, too soon.

"No, he's just trying to imagine me with all those people."

"Please Sasuke, you're still underage…"

It was another weak plea from our mother. If this was the new normal I felt sorry for her. I had never wanted this to happen. They were all reacting the wrong way. Our relationship didn't need to be a bad thing and it never was. It was them who had tainted and broken it. It was never my intention for them to respond like this and ruin it.

I closed my eyes. If they didn't leave I would leave the only way I could.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rita: Thank you for being such a faithful reviewer, I really appreciate your reviews so thank you so much. I had another idea in my mind too, but when I started writing I just had to make Itachi and Sasuke slightly hostile and resentful towards each other. I'm glad there was a pleasant surprise and rest was on point, great relief to me as a writer!

Valentine Ai: Thank you for your review, it helped me update one day earlier than I normally do for laziness related issues!


	7. Bliss

_Sasuke had grown up, too soon._

 _"No, he's just trying to imagine me with all those people."_

 _"Please Sasuke, you're still underage…"_

 _It was another weak plea from our mother. If this was the new normal I felt sorry for her. I had never wanted this to happen. They were all reacting the wrong way. Our relationship didn't need to be a bad thing and it never was. It was them who had tainted and broken it. It was never my intention for them to respond like this and ruin it._

 _I closed my eyes. If they didn't leave I would leave the only way I could._

I had lost sense of time, but I think it was night time when I woke up again. Peeing in a bag was a sensation I would never get used to. I swore and looked around. The room was mostly empty. There was another person in the far corner all wrapped up in bandages. A burn victim perhaps?

"Finally, you're awake again. I've been talking to the doctors and they're mostly pleased with your numbers. They're a bit worried about some pressure in your abdomen but we're waiting some before taking action."

This time it was another nurse. She had dark skin and black hair in a ponytail.

"Are they gone?"

I didn't care about any pressure. I didn't specifically care if I was to die. I had seen him and he had changed. He had grown independent of me. He didn't need me anymore. Perhaps he didn't even love his brother. I had seen it in his eyes. The rejection.

"Your family, yes they went home for the night. I assume the blond lady will be by around nine like she always is."

I didn't know what time it was now. I didn't know anything anymore. I could feel my stomach turning. I almost missed the moment when I hit the floor. When everything was eternal bliss.

"Everything is hurting."

"I'll add more analgesics to your IV."

I wasn't in any pain. Sure my feeding tube was preventing me from swallowing as normal and it irritated me. I just wanted to get high. I wanted to sleep again. I wanted to be in my cell. I wanted to be anywhere with by baby brother in my arms, the real one.

This whole ordeal was bothersome. I didn't want to be chained to a bed. I actually wanted to be in my cell. It was safe. I called the shots there. Sure I was a prisoner but really? How much power did they have over me? They could keep me locked up and that was all. Well, they could smash my skull open too, apparently.

The nurse added some liquid to my IV and I was off again.

The man wrapped up in bandages was gone when I came too it again. I felt someone holding my hand and had a feeling it was my mother. There was a reason I had kept my distance to her. She made me feel troubled and guilty.

My relationship with Sasuke hurt one person that I cared about.

Mother.

She had always been there for me. She had always supported her and I had broken her by sleeping with her baby. It made me feel ashamed.

I groaned and wanted to pull my hand away. I couldn't hurt her more. I couldn't do her any more harm.

"Are you awake, Ita dearest?"

I let my mother know with a nod. I wished there was some sort of clock in the room. I was out of the loop. I couldn't separate morning from evening anymore. I didn't know what day it was. All I could do was to sleep. Blissfully sleep.

COCOCOCOCOCOCO

Rita: I cheer up every time I see that you've reviewed one of my stories. Thank you so much! I also have a feeling you'll, hopefully, enjoy the next chapter.

Nameless reviewers: Thank you each and everyone! I was feeling that people were giving up on this story and had stopped reading it. You proved me otherwise!


	8. Brother, Oh Brother!

_I groaned and wanted to pull my hand away. I couldn't hurt her more. I couldn't do her any more harm._

 _"Are you awake, Ita dearest?"_

 _I let my mother know with a nod. I wished there was some sort of clock in the room. I was out of the loop. I couldn't separate morning from evening anymore. I didn't know what day it was. All I could do was to sleep. Blissfully sleep._

I awoke again by some ruckus. I heard someone swearing. I found it strange how familiar the voice was but it sounded so foreign emitting those words. It felt wrong and I wanted to scold him.

"Fuck, you look worse than last time."

I could smell a faint fruity sugar loaded cocktail, cigarettes, sex and cheap liquor. Oh, baby brother.

"I could say the same."

I hadn't even opened my eyes to look at him. I knew I would be disappointed because he wasn't who I wanted him to be. He had become something I didn't want him to be. He had become someone I didn't know anymore. He had been gone for years and I hadn't taken into consideration that he would have changed in those years.

I felt cold lips plastered on mine. He wanted to keep this up. He had waited for me. He just hadn't waited alone and it would be hard to forgive him for that.

"I've missed you. Nobody fills me up as good as you brother."

I scoffed. He was never good at talking dirty. It didn't fit him. Only the best and purest fitted him.

"Yes, I am your brother after all but I don't like that others have… filled you up."

I grabbed his hair and pulled it. He hissed and tried to squirm away it only made me pull harder before I lost power in my hand and let him go.

"What you do that for?"

He was insulted and agitated that I could have so blatantly attack him like that without warning. He should have expected. He should have seen it coming. He should have known that I wouldn't let his disgusting sex life slide and pretend like nothing. He had know had he really known me.

"It's like you don't know me at all anymore."

He looked down at me ready to slap me like the bitch he was acting like. He settled for a punch to the shoulder.

"It's like you don't want me anymore."

He was making this about him. He was going to play the role as a victim in this.

"What if I don't? Not since you've been the towns harlot after I went to jail for us."

He sighed and sat down on my bed. He had expected this to be easy. He had pictured me already hard and waiting for him. Things never turned out the way Sasuke expected them too.

"Fuck, it's been over a year. Don't be a pussy."

I grabbed his chin and squished before I once again lost power.

"Please, refrain from such language. It's a turn off, little brother."

I felt him shift. I felt him come closer. I had already figured he snuck in. I had already figured that I was the only person who knew he was with me. He was afraid of being caught.

"What can I do to turn you on again, big brother?"

His lips were on mine again his hand placed with confidence on my dick. He wasn't shy anymore. He was so used to this. He was a little harlot. I could feel those awful rings in his lips. I hated them. I wanted to bite down on them and rip them off. I didn't want them to taint his face.

"I've missed you and your six inch rocket."

It was so cheesy I had to snort. His sexy talk was so far from sexy that it actually was sexy.

I let out a moan as he started playing with my balls. Who was I to deny him? He was on top of me and practically begging me with his hand and lips. I was a kind big brother and didn't want to my little brother to go without.

"Then get naked."

I couldn't turn down sex. I couldn't turn down Sasuke. His eyes told me I had made the right decision. It was his old hungry eyes that looked at me. The same look he always had when he got it his way. It didn't matter if it was something as simple as getting to pick what movie to watch or if I agreed to rim him.

I loved those eyes. Those eyes meant that he was happy and when he was happy I was happy. I had done my job.

"Yeah, so you want to fuck me brother?"

"Always."

First off was his black hoodie, then his sock and his skinny jeans were soon to follow. There was no surprise he had gone commando. He knew how to dress for events like these.

"You'll have your back against me as you ride me."

He wasn't worthy of seeing me in ecstasy. It was his punishment. It would be his punishment for being with other men and women than me. He didn't look happy about it but he didn't object. He pulled my covers off and tried to give me a smile.

"I've missed you."

"I won't touch you, you don't deserve it."

Sasuke knew what to do. He had been practicing a lot apparently. I also knew what to do. Lie down and enjoy it. I scouted worried at my heart monitor. I didn't want it to go crazy and make some nurse come running.

It was soon the furthest from my mind. I kept my promise of not touching Sasuke. I wanted to. It was just as much a punishment to me not being able to touch him. That bastard, why had he go and sleep with everyone who proved willing.

I watched him bounce up and down. I watched how he worked. I watch how easy he rolled. I watched how natural he moved. I watched as he let his head fall back. I watched him close his eyes. I watched him open his mouth in frenzy.

Hardly a sound emitted from his mouth. He knew he had to keep quiet. All I could hear was small moans and mumbles between the sounds of our bodies smashing into each other.

He slung his head forward. He placed one hand on my thigh gripping and scratching. He probably used his other hand to pleasure himself. I knew I wouldn't. He wasn't worthy of his big brother's touch. He had to earn it.

I felt that all too familiar twitch and released myself inside him. He didn't move. He knew I was done but he wasn't. He still had to be finished before he moved and I didn't mind being inside him. I felt safe. It felt good. It gave my life some faint normalcy.

I heard his breathing pick up. I watched the movements in his shoulder increase as he picked up the pace. I knew he was close. I wanted to help him like I had done so many times. Like I always did. We were different now. He had breached my trust and hurt me.

He slapped my thigh and slipped off my lap. He jumped out of the bed and got dressed. He gave me some sort of nod before he left. He didn't have business here anymore; he had no reason to stay. As always I had given him what he wanted.

There was nothing wrong with this.

COCOCOCOCOCO

I almost feel bad about writing that. Didn't even know I had it in me and I definitively did not plan on being this graphic in this fic. I have no experience or knowledge on the matter so the sex scene might be totally unrealistic and horrible. Don't be afraid to tell me if it was, I'm way out of my comfort zone. If you do have something bad to say, I do hope it's constructive so that I might improve in the future.


	9. Knowledge

_I felt that all too familiar twitch and released myself inside him. He didn't move. He knew I was done but he wasn't. He still had to be finished before he moved and I didn't mind being inside him. I felt safe. It felt good. It gave my life some faint normalcy._

 _I heard his breathing pick up. I watched the movements in his shoulder increase as he picked up the pace. I knew he was close. I wanted to help him like I had done so many times. Like I always did. We were different now. He had breached my trust and hurt me._

 _He slapped my thigh and slipped off my lap. He jumped out of the bed and got dressed. He gave me some sort of nod before he left. He didn't have business here anymore; he had no reason to stay. As always I had given him what he wanted._

 _There was nothing wrong with this._

Knowledge

Days passed since I saw Sasuke. I spent most of my days reading _Alice_ that Ino had left behind and trying to calm down mother. As I started spending more of my days awake the nurses had introduced me to a physiotherapist. I couldn't hold a pencil and write, I couldn't walk very well. It was all a hassle.

They removed my ventilator and feeding tube. They even dumped me in a follow up clinic for head trauma. Things were slowing moving forward as the weeks went on.

"We all miss you."

Ino placed a "get well" card next to the flowers my mother had brought. I was certain not even half of the inmates had signed it and Ino forged their signature thinking it would make me feel better. I wasn't like her. I didn't like people pitying me; I didn't like pretty flowers, cat figurines and soft things.

Ino had come by every Sunday to have our session as normal. She had tried to talk to me about what had happened. I didn't tell her a thing. I didn't tell her I thought it had been best if I had died, I didn't tell her about the nightmares where I fell for some reason and my head hit the concrete floor and kept bouncing up and down and didn't stop until I woke up.

I didn't tell her about Sasuke either. He hadn't showed up since we had sex. I was almost certain it had been all in my head. I was certain it was. How else would he have ridden me bare without preparation?

"Deidara said he's ready to tell his story when you come back."

She actually thought I would give a crap. No, not only give a damn about him but actually feel happy as well. I didn't give a shit about anyone anymore. Only my brother. He was the only one who didn't judge me, but he had.

He hadn't needed to tell me. There was something in his eyes. He was growing up and I was losing my grasp on him, my power over him.

"Itachi…"

I wasn't responding to her and it was pissing her off again. I enjoyed it when she became agitated because it meant she felt something about me. I had made her feel something.

She was once again dressed in one of her pencil skirts, a purple one with a white shirt with a black pussy bow. She probably had to throw the outfit she had worn when she drove me to the hospital. I had probably bled all over her car too.

I didn't want to ask her about it because I didn't want to care.

"Doctors say you'll be released next week!"

"Good, I look forward to having some freedom again."

Ino looked over at my flowers. I knew she loved plants. Not just judging from all the plants and flowers in her office, she often had dirt under her nails. She gave a cramped half smile before she looked at me again.

She enjoyed looking us into the eyes with her intense pale blue eyes. She wanted to show that she cared but all it did was to scare us. There was nothing calm or caring about those intense, crazy eyes.

"Good, I think Kisame is missing his roommate."

We were cellmates. We were in prison. It was typical Ino to address it was it was our home. It would never be a home no matter how hard she tried with her rugs, cushions and paintings on the walls. Not even with her stupid inspirational quotes above the doors.

I also knew that Kisame wasn't missing me. It was a lie. If he did actually miss me he would never admit to it.

I grabbed an apple and started eating it. Perhaps then she wouldn't be so pissy about me not answering to every stupid thing she said if I was eating.

" _How am I supposed to know what's going on inside that head of yours when you never speak to me?"_

Did the idea that I didn't want her to know what's going on inside my head occur to her? Chatty Ino could probably never phantom such a concept. She was all clean and soft. She had lived a sheltered life. What possible could have driven her to work with fucked up people like me I didn't know. Perhaps she got a rise out of it. At least I'm not that fucked up. Perhaps it was a turn on for her. Perhaps she too wanted to fuck children but didn't have the guts. Working with those who had was close enough for her.

"I couldn't care less about Kisame."

I saw him as my closest friend on the inside but we both knew we would fuck each other up if we had a reason too. We had more of a mutual respect. I didn't care about anyone of them on a deeper level. They were all props in my play.

"Don't say that, I know you're close."

Sitting in silence was our way of bonding. I didn't know much about him other than that he couldn't keep his hands off small children. That was all I knew. That was all I needed to know. That and that he wasn't a chatterbox like Ino.

"Not as close as the two of us could be."

Ino had given me a momentarily free pass on all my dirty remarks.

I was almost curious to how life had gone on without me. I wondered how the group dynamics was with me missing. I held a special place in the group. I kept people calm, I kept order and I manipulated them into doing exactly what I wanted without getting into trouble.

"That's only because you won't let me."

I felt some juice from my apple dribble down my cheek. I smirked. She was so clueless. It wouldn't surprise me if she was the type who went to church as a teen taking the celibacy pledge and actually keeping it. What a waste of such fine legs.

"I meant as in sex, us two fucking."

She crossed her legs placing her right leg over her left and looked away from me. She must be tired of all these remarks. I was hoping they one day would crack her. That she would just give up on me and realize that I'm not broken therefore she cannot repair me as she desperately wishes to do.

"Itachi…"

I licked my lips collecting most of the mess the apple had left behind.

"How was it seeing Sasuke again?"

She was blunt and there was no surprise she asked after we had started talking about sex. She connected me and my little brother with sex. That must be a sign that she was finally starting to realize that nothing could keep me from my brother.

I had to repair him though. As he was now he was in no condition to be my play thing. He would have to give up the studs and rings in his face, his dark clothes and certainly also his poor attitude. I wouldn't stand to hear his sarcasm, sass and crude words as I was slamming into him. Not even if he begged on his knees.

I didn't know what she wanted me to respond for once. Ino was easy to read. I could know what she wanted to hear all the time. I wouldn't always speak the words she wanted to hear but I know what she wished for. This time I was empty and didn't know what to answer.

"He was different."

I was glad she didn't have her pad with her, she would have been scribbling as crazy.

I didn't want to tell her something vital. I didn't want to tell her about our afterhours meeting. I didn't feel like telling her that he had fucked me dry and ran.

"How was he different?"

I shrugged. It was as if everything about him was different and I felt like I was to blame for it. It was I who hadn't played by her rules in jail and gotten out early. If I had been there to shape him he wouldn't have changed like this. He would have been the little brother I wanted.

"I don't know, he's dark and such a, excuse my language, he's a total bitch."

He was a proper one too. There was no other way to describe him. The language couldn't be helped.

"You're not pleased with him?"

I shook my head. I was not pleased with him.

"I should have been there for him, I should have been there to guide him. I'm his big brother."

Ino seemed pleased. A smile crept on her face. It almost looked like she was about to say something. Say something like she was thinking this was a major breakthrough; ask me some stupid question what being an older brother really meant.

Perhaps she was finally learning. Perhaps she would finally stop with her stupid questions.

"The sex wasn't even that great anymore."

There. I had successfully cleared her smile. She had been too perky lately. She had seemed to be doing better again and I didn't like that. I didn't want her to be happy. She was easier to control and take advantage off when she was feeling down.

I shifted in my bed. I had expected her to react with rage. I had expected her to do something rash. I looked outside the window only to see a bird fittingly fly by. I would hate being a bird. Most people think of them as free because they can fly. I look at them as caged just because of that. Birds spend most of their life searching for and eating food to be able to fly. They were masters at foreplay, I have to give them that.

"I already know."


	10. Regrets

" _The sex wasn't even that great anymore."_

 _There. I had successfully cleared her smile. She had been too perky lately. She had seemed to be doing better again and I didn't like that. I didn't want her to be happy. She was easier to control and take advantage off when she was feeling down._

 _I shifted in my bed. I had expected her to react with rage. I had expected her to do something rash. I looked outside the window only to see a bird fittingly fly by. I would hate being a bird. Most people think of them as free because they can fly. I look at them as caged just because of that. Birds spend most of their life searching for and eating food to be able to fly. They were masters at foreplay, I have to give them that._

" _I already know."_

Regrets

My eyes were at her again. How could she had possible have known? Did one of the nurses see us and didn't dare to break in so they just told the woman in charge of the biggest nutcase?

"Your brother told me himself."

She had spoken to him? It made sense. I knew she worked fulltime but she didn't spend nearly enough time at her office to fill the hours. She was spending time with family. If I knew her right she had this fixed idea that we had broken our families as well.

Mine had been broken because I was not allowed to love my brother. It had been broken because she was keeping me locked up when I should be on the outside with my family. Sure mother would come to terms with the fact that her sons loved each other.

"Do you regret it like him?"

I slammed my fist down in the mattress immediately. She was lying. She was saying it only to get a rise out of me. He would never regret it. It was he who came to me because he still loves me and needs me.

"You're hurting him, Itachi."

I took a firm grip of the vase with the flowers mother had brought me. With precision I hadn't been able to perform with since before the accident I slammed the vase on the wall above the door. I screamed in the most animalistic yell I could muster. She was all lies. She was working against all of us. I hated her. I would never hurt my baby brother.

"YOU'RE A LYING CUNT AND YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!"

I tried finding something else to throw like I hadn't already made my point. I grabbed the book she had given me as well and slung it. I had used most my power on the vase and it didn't go far. Still she had gotten the point. I was raging.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Why are you acting with such fury? Is it because you know I'm right?"

She wasn't right. She was lying. Sasuke and I had made a promise not to let them get to us because they would only try to break us up like she was trying to do. She was lying. He would never betray me, betray us like that. He knew better than to let her under his skin. He would never speak to her in such a fashion about us.

"I wish you could see how much your actions hurt your brother. How he is suffering under your abuse."

"IT'S LOVE!"

I started pushing the red button over my bed. I needed someone to remove her. She couldn't be her to poisoning my mind. Not when I was recovering. I needed a calm and safe environment.

"I think it's time that you'll get to read what your brother wrote you a month after you were placed in our care."

There wasn't such a letter. It was another one of her lies.

"I have to warn you, it's rough but we need to move forward. I'm desperate for a breakthrough and I think this might help. When you're let out."

Sure, when I'm let out. She needed time to fabricate such a horrible letter. I was sure she would write about what a monster I was exploiting my little brother. She didn't know how he wrote. I would be able to see that it was she that had scripted it, within seconds.

A smiling nurse entered the room wondering why I had requested her presence.

"I need you to think about what you have done to him and what you are doing."

Ino got up on her beige high heels and gave a smile to the nurse. She got the idea pretty quickly and offered a nod before she was off again.

I turned my back to Ino. She had no right telling me such lies that he had regretted it. It was just a play she was putting on to break me. She was pinning me against him with lies. I knew and could feel in my heart that Sasuke needed and loves me. Nothing anyone could say and do would ever change that.

She had already failed. I focused on my breathing trying to calm down. It didn't help. All that ran through my head was her words _he regretted it_ , it was almost as I could feel his metal rings against my lips.

They were cold. They didn't feel right, you weren't supposed to stab metal through your body like that. It wasn't natural. He would have to remove them for me. He would remove them for me. Sasuke always listened to his big brother because he knew the best.

There wasn't even the smallest chance that Sasuke could have regretted coming to me, be practically begging to be fucked. He was too eager he wanted it too bad to be regretting it after it was given to him. It didn't make sense. It wasn't true.

It was all lies but they had corrupted my mind.

I knew it was wrong. I knew you weren't supposed to penetrate you little brother. I knew that incest was wrong. I knew that we had been young, too young. Yet what we shared was love and love knows no boundaries.


	11. Comforting Leather

_Comforting Leather_

It was suddenly time for me to change from blue to orange again. I had expected Ino to be there. I had wished she was there. I had wished someone had been there when the police had shown up.

I was alone when I cried in the bathroom. It was because I was alone I cried. I hadn't seen him since that night. He hadn't come around. Not even to say good bye. I sat there until there was a knock on the door.

"Do you need someone to come in there? And don't you even think about running."

My tears glittered under the light. I knew I had to let them out before I went back. I couldn't allow myself to be weak in front of any of them. They would never let me forget it and I would lose all the respect. My hard earned respect that I had worked so hard for. Criminals don't cry.

"Please, you guys cracked my skull open a few weeks ago. I'm not what I used to be, I need some time!"

I had already put on my orange suit. Once I got out I would be cuffed and brought out. I was going outside and they couldn't risk me making a run for it. Like I was that stupid.

"We don't have until tomorrow."

I tore off some toilet paper to dry my tears before they fell on my new outfit. I nodded to myself. I would make it through this. I didn't have too long to go before I would be free again. I would be free to be with the man I loved again.

I slowly opened the door and the cuffs were on me almost before I had been able to close the door.

They weren't discreet about it dragging me through the hospital corridors. A lot of people stopped in their tracks to look at me. I did my best ignoring them. I knew they wouldn't recognize my face if someone asked who I was a day from now.

I was used to being special and it didn't bother me. I embraced it. I was the smart one. I was the one wise and mature beyond his years. I was the lonely one. I was the one who had it all. A good family, brains and looks.

I used those skills to bed my brother.

We reached the waiting police car before I knew it. They opened the door and let me in the car without any hassle.

Something people don't seem to know is just how comfortable the backseat of a cop car is. The leather is soft and comforting, the seat itself is firm but it shapes around your body. I would easily have turned this seat into an office chair.

They must have been hoping that the comfortable ride to the police station would calm the arrested bastards. It did the trick for this criminal. I was pleased where I sat. I would be sad to arrive and having to get out. That had just as much about the place I was going as the seat.

I had almost fallen asleep when my ride came to a halt. The door was ripped open and I was almost slung out. There was no mercy for someone like me. I was treated as the scum they viewed me as. I was convicted and they didn't have to treat me as a normal member of society.

The penitentiary was just as I had remembered it. The capsules they let out walk in and spend time outside. The grass was greener on the other side in this case. There was mostly just dirt and dried up grass on the prison grounds. Inside our cages it was all dirt and on the outside wild flowers bloomed in the green landscape they didn't bother spending money and time to try and change it.

I had dreaded my return. It made my stomach curl up like a ball and my pulse rise. All I wanted was to turn around and run. I knew what would happen even before it happened. There was no running away from this. They would find me sooner or later and in this case I was going for sooner rather and later. I was cuffed and surrounded by cops.

I lowered my head and followed them. In through the doors I first had come. They frisked me finding nothing. I had no personal objects to give them and was promptly guided to the right department by a prison guard. As soon as the doors opened to the common room I knew questions would fly.

"What happened to you?"

"Dude, it's Itachi!"

"We totally saw your freaking brain!"

"He's finally here!"

I looked around to find Kisame silently reading a book. He had been expecting me and today marked the end of him living in a single cell. I knew he had wanted me to stay longer, but he would not hold it against me. He never held anything against me or anyone else in here. Kisame had the worst short time memory when it came to bad blood.

It was Saturday so I knew Ino would be gone until noon. Then we would have a group meet and talk about the week and select stupid awards, most supportive, most diligent at school and so on. The idea was to encourage us. Like any one of us in here cared that we were awarded smiley face of the week, it was an embarrassment.

I walked through the crowd and gripping hands greeting the other inmates. I wanted to put my bag in my cell and hide out. Possible sleep. The whole ordeal had been tiring. Being back was tiring. I hadn't wanted to come back so soon. I never wanted to come back.

Being allowed outside again it had dawned on me how depressing this place was. The sad yellow walls that looked more like my morning piss than anything else. The run down and tired carpets from the last century, the dusty evergreen plants and again the stupid words over every door. It smelled like my morning piss as well.

I looked up at our words of encouragement.

 _By admitting our mistakes we can grow and move on_

Ino had personally picked an encouraging sentence for all of us. She had picked what she thought most fitting. It was a sham. It was a joke only a naïve female could come up with. Someone just like Ino.

My bed was made and untouched. I wondered if it was Kisame's making. It didn't matter, I wouldn't thank him. I slung my bag under my bed. I would unpack it later. Now I needed some shut eye.

COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO

So sorry about not posting last week! Nobody reminded me either, but I'll post to chapters tonight!


	12. Linguistics

_Linguistics_

The lights were out when I finally woke up again. The block was silent. I could hear some guards small talking in the distance. I must have slept through the day, nobody had waked me up and I had missed our group session.

It upset me. I felt bad about screaming to Ino and wanted to make up for it. I wanted to tell her sorry for wishing she would burn in hell. A true gentleman never let his emotions run wild like that. It was still true, every word I had said. What was wrong was wording it to her in such a fashion.

I stretched and got out of bed. I pulled my pants down and went over to the corner to have a piss in the toilet. I wondered how women lived through the prison cell pisser. The ring must be cold enough for their lips to get stuck by the looks of it. Normally we were allowed to use the more private toilets, but at night we were locked up.

"Damn, that sound could have been enough to make me piss myself in my sleep. You piss like a race horse."

I shook the last drops from my cock and pulled my pants up again. Kisame must have been lying awake or perhaps I had woken him when I slipped out of bed.

"Yeah, try holding it for what, 16-18 hours and you'll be pissing like an elephant."

I lay down in bed again. What else was there to do?

"Yeah? Ino had Sakura check on you to make sure everything was okay. I'm sure she could have done a better job herself but yeah…"

They all knew Sakura. If it wasn't any gain for her she wouldn't do it.

"I should see her tomorrow. I need a good fuck."

Kisame shifted in his bed. I knew he only liked the youngsters and from what I knew he only liked boys.

"What wouldn't I do for a shag right now?"

I would rather not know. I had a feeling he would go far. He had been here longer than usual.

"Got to play nice when I'm let out though, the fun days are over."

I scoffed. I wouldn't need to play nice. Sasuke would be old enough when I was let out and it wouldn't be a criminal act slamming into him full speed, full force.

"Yeah, I'm safe when I get out…"

Kisame envied me I knew that. I didn't technically belong here. I didn't have a sexual drive towards youngsters. It was just that the one I had a sexual drive for happened to be a youngster.

"Hey! Shut up there or we'll get the bucket!"

The bucket. I had thought it was a joke until they came with it. It was simply a bucket with cold water they poured over your bed and with you in it if you didn't move. It was their most successful trick to keep us quiet at night.

"Glad to have you back, Itachi."

I could hear Kisame pulling his blanket over his shoulders. He definitively did not want his bed sheets cold and wet. I didn't know what to respond to him. It wasn't good to be back, so I stayed quiet. Perhaps Ino had been right when she had said that he had been missing me. It still didn't matter, it still didn't change the fact that she was a cruel monster hiding behind blond hair and a wide pink lipped smile.

I couldn't sleep again. I had slept for too long. I was kept awaked by all the sounds. I was used to quiet. I was used to nice smells.

The good days were over now and I had to be though. I couldn't be scared and I couldn't let my emotions show and I could not fall for their traps. They were many and hard to see. They all wanted to keep us in here. Keep us locked up. That was how they made their money. If we weren't here, they didn't have a job. They wanted us to fuck up. It wasn't seldom the prisoners in here got promoted to violent criminals as well as sexual deviants.

I hadn't, I made others hit for me and I knew how to hit harder with my words than my fist. I wasn't necessarily strong. I wasn't so weak that I couldn't put up a fight but I knew in a fist fight against Kisame my days could easily be numbered if he didn't decide to stop on his own free will. That was just why it was important to me to be nice to him and always know how to stop him using only words. If it ever came to physical blows I would be out in no time.


	13. Childhood Memories

_The good days were over now and I had to be though. I couldn't be scared and I couldn't let my emotions show and I could not fall for their traps. They were many and hard to see. They all wanted to keep us in here. Keep us locked up. That was how they made their money. If we weren't here, they didn't have a job. They wanted us to fuck up. It wasn't seldom the prisoners in here got promoted to violent criminals as well as sexual deviants._

 _I hadn't, I made others hit for me and I knew how to hit harder with my words than my fist. I wasn't necessarily strong. I wasn't so weak that I couldn't put up a fight but I knew in a fist fight against Kisame my days could easily be numbered if he didn't decide to stop on his own free will. That was just why it was important to me to be nice to him and always know how to stop him using only words. If it ever came to physical blows I would be out in no time._

 _Childhood Memories_

Lying on my back I started thinking about my old life. How things had been before I became stranded here. Even before I started my relationship with Sasuke. Before he was even born. It was just me and my parents. I enjoyed that. They answered to my every whim. Mother stayed at home with me and we sent daddy off to work every morning before we made our breakfast.

I used to have a good relationship with my father. He used to spoil me. We played every evening after dinner and in the weekends we played soccer, went to the beach, went for hikes and such.

Mother was different. She had always been timid and almost riddled with angst. I never thought about it as a child. It was just the way my mother was and I didn't have anyone to compare her to. She was always calm around me. We always got along great. Sure she didn't compete and race with me like father, but she had the patience to sing and read for me, take care of me when I was sick and hug me just because.

Things changed when Sasuke came. I had been so eager to have a little brother to play with. I had just started school when they told me I was going to have a little brother and I was so proud. It would be the greatest gift my parents had given me and those were plenty. I was going to have a little brother who could play with me all the time whenever we wanted. I wouldn't have to wait for father to come home or for the weekend.

Sure things changed when he was born and came home. I was fine with sharing my parents. I knew a baby was a lot of work. They would spend most of their time taking care of him like they once had taken care of me. I was well aware and prepared for that and wasn't jealous when he cried and mother had to run to tend to him leaving me to pack my lunch alone.

I was fine with mother taking him with us to drop me off at school and my face light up when they were there waiting when I got out of school. I was proud and showed him off to all who wanted to see. I loved my brother from the very first time I heard about him.

It was when mother was too tired to walk me to school and pick me up things changed. I was a big boy now; I knew the way myself. She stopped reading me night time stories and singing me lullabies before bed because she was simply too tired or had already fallen asleep on the couch.

The biggest blow came when father told me he was too tired to go out that weekend. Perhaps they could kick some ball tomorrow if he was up to it. He was never up for it anymore he just started asking if I didn't have any other friends?

I did have a few boys I used to play with at school but never outside of school. I didn't need them when I had my parents to play with, I only wanted to play with my parents but they didn't have the time and energy anymore. I didn't blame my brother. I never did. He wasn't to blame for this, nobody was. If I had to point any fingers it would have to be at my parents for deciding to have another child. Yet I couldn't blame them for wanting to have more than one child either.

After my brother I had a lot of time to spend on my own. I knew where to spend it. On the family computer. Sure, the first time I used to do what every normal child did. I played several online games solving crime, doing crime, car games and even some dress up games intended for girls. It didn't do the trick anymore when you spent all day every day playing games.

Perhaps my parents shouldn't have allowed me to spend so much time online. They too were spending their time on one thing and one thing alone. Father had been offered a promotion and with a growing family he had accepted. That had left him stranded in the office after hours. Mother had a new baby and there was only one thing that made her calm and happy. She loved the new baby and was never more than three steps away from Sasuke tending to his every need real or only in her own head.

I grew tired of games. There was a limit to how many cars you could build and hookers you could kill before you became tired and sick of it all. I moved on. I started watching clips online. Things I knew I shouldn't be watching but as any other child I did it anyway. Fist fights, gun violence and animal cruelty were forbidden and spoke to my primal instincts. I was a simple child. I knew it wasn't right, I knew it wasn't something you should do. I knew it was forbidden and I had to watch it.

I never wanted to practice any of it myself. It didn't make me feel good, it didn't feel emotions that I craved. I tried picking a fight at school once. I didn't beat him. I wasn't even close. I ended up needing stitches and I got a talk from my mother and father. I had been expelled from school. Mother and Sasuke had to come pick me up from school. It seemed like they were both frowning at the time.

Father was not happy at all when he came home. I remember it was the first time he beat me.

Staying at home I was hoping things would be like they were before I started school. Before Sasuke came into the house. I was wrong. Mother made me a sandwich without me and shushed me off.

I went to the office to play with the computer.

It was on the third and last day of my suspension I discovered one of the greatest and my most favorite thing in the world.

Porn.

I still remember the first video. I had just seen someone being shot with a paintball gun up close and in the related video was rape porn. I didn't know what rape nor porn was at the time. I would soon learn. If I want to I can almost imagine the whole video. I saved the link in my folder and watched it several times a day. I remember how conflicted the girl was. I remember how she fought and screamed. She tried to fight the others away. There were three of them in the beginning but two more would join. I remember her face when the third man climbed her. She seemed to give up. It was too late for her it had already happened and they had ruined her life. She hated them but at the same time they gave her physical pleasure.

It was almost as it was with Sasuke and me.

I loved him with all my heart and would never wish him gone, but at the same time I desperately wanted things to be as they used to be before he came along.

He represented the guys in the movie, he was fucking my life up and as the woman all I could do was to lay there and take it because my life would never be the same again. Sasuke was there, he had been born and there was nothing I could do to change it.

It started my porn carrier. I didn't have a preference for rape porn, it was just the first form of porn I ever watched and it opened up a new world for me. I wanted to try every single type, every genre. I did try it all. I quickly learned that animated and gore porn wasn't anything for me. Ironically enough what I liked the least was incestuous porn, unless it was female twins. Everybody loves twins even Kisame probably had the hots for twins. It's encoded in the male DNA.

I had spent my time wisely after that experience and that was probably part of the reason why I landed in this dump. Everything I saw in porn and wanted to try out I had an unexpecting innocent girl for or what I preferred, Sasuke.

I had him do the dirtiest and most extreme deeds. He wouldn't tell me off, grimace or tell me no. He would take instructions and execute them with great diligence to my enjoyment. He was the perfect sex partner.

I had a feeling he wasn't like that anymore. I had a feeling he would hardly take my fist willingly. That was one of the first things I tried out on him. Boy had he cried. I hadn't cared much. Sure I felt bad for him and it must have hurt, especially since we were dumb enough to just use perfumed soap as lube. It in essence made things worse. My hand came out with shit and blood. Still he didn't complain when I wanted to fuck him.

He took everything I threw at him as a champion.

I sighed and rolled so that I was facing the wall. Now that horse had been put to sleep.


	14. Something Against the Pain

_I had him do the dirtiest and most extreme deeds. He wouldn't tell me off, grimace or tell me no. He would take instructions and execute them with great diligence to my enjoyment. He was the perfect sex partner._

 _I had a feeling he wasn't like that anymore. I had a feeling he would hardly take my fist willingly. That was one of the first things I tried out on him. Boy had he cried. I hadn't cared much. Sure I felt bad for him and it must have hurt, especially since we were dumb enough to just use perfumed soap as lube. It in essence made things worse. My hand came out with shit and blood. Still he didn't complain when I wanted to fuck him._

 _He took everything I threw at him as a champion._

 _I sighed and rolled so that I was facing the wall. Now that horse had been put to sleep._

 _ **Something Against the Pain**_

I woke up when some guard was yelling at us to get up. I heard Kisame groan and I knew he was doing the same stretch as he had been doing every morning we had been together.

"Almost unnatural to wake up with someone else next to me again."

It had become odd again. Not uncomfortable but I had been gone long enough to be thrown out of the loop, out of the habit. Had it been any other person it would have been a problem. Kisame was calm and respected my needs. That was what I liked about him. He is massive and at the same time calm presence. That was what I needed in a place like this.

I got up and put on shoes. First came breakfast then came class. The only thing semi-normal in this place. Even if we were criminals they still acknowledged that we were children in one department, class.

"Dude, what you doing?"

I had found my books and sat down waiting for the doors to open. Kisame was still in bed looking at me with a puzzled look.

"It's Sunday…"

My eyebrows furrowed. I still wasn't good at remembering weekdays and I still had problems following time. I could definitively tell time but I had lost my keen sense of it. I never knew how much time had gone and I always guessed wrong now.

"Yes, it was Saturday yesterday so today is Sunday."

It was humiliating showing such weakness to Kisame who was laughing at me. He was used to me always being in control. I started pulling at the cap they had placed over my bandages. I didn't want to be injured. I didn't want to be recovering and I wanted to let out my feelings. I couldn't. I wanted to be in control.

I got up and walked over to the bars that made up one of our walls. I looked left then right looking for any guards. I didn't see any so I yelled out. I heard some movement and shortly two slightly obese guards appeared.

"I'm not feeling any good, it's my head."

The guards looked at each other. The statement was plausible seeing I had just gotten out of the hospital was still wasn't close to as good as new.

"I'll take him to the nurse."

It was the brown haired guard that offered. I didn't know him. He must have been new since I had left. I had another guard to map then and some alone time with him would be good.

All the guards here were different and had different approaches to different matters. They all had different reasons for being here. Some actually thought they were doing the public a favor and was serving society. Others just wanted the power and the right to abuse that came with the job. That meant that they all solved problems in their own fashion.

The guard locked up the door and started walking. I turned around to Kisame and gave him a wink. He knew what I was up to, what everyone who saw the nurse in here was up to.

It wasn't a long walk to the nurse. The guard turned his head to give me a sympathetic look.

"It's a solid mess you have there; I'm glad those guys aren't working here anymore."

They were still working as prison guards at the very same prison. They had just transferred to another department where they still had the chance to beat the crap out of other teens. I had said I didn't want to press charges because I knew this would happen. I heard that Ino had taken on the work of pressing charges when I had said no.

She hadn't accomplished shit because in here it's the workers against the inmates and those on the payroll had each other's back. The system was corrupt in fashions nobody could get them busted for.

The guard stopped in front of the door with the label Haruno on. I was just hoping she had turned up in time for her shift this day. Those days were rare and the fact that there was no line told me that people weren't depending on it.

Outside her hours we had other nurses. That's when you went when you needed actual help. I had memorized her office hours in case I needed to let out some frustration. It hadn't been often but it came in handy. She was supposed to have control over their general health and progress in case of sickness. She didn't even have control of herself. How was she supposed to take care of us?

"This early?"

She had showed up. It was apparently Sunday too so she was probably hung over. The guard opened the door for me and I walked in.

"Need me to keep watch?"

Truth was that even if he was a prison guard he didn't want to see what I was hiding under my bandages.

"I'll be fine, I have my alarms, sedatives and Taser."

The guard nodded and left me alone with Sakura. The room was white and always managed to smell clean with a hint of cigarettes. It was no secret she had pulled out the batteries of her smoke alarm.

The room had been upgraded last fall on an earmarked founds from the state. She didn't know what half of her equipment was. The only reason why she hadn't been fired was that they knew they would spend years finding her replacement.

Nobody in their right mind wanted to work with criminal children. They were all disgusting each in their own way. That was why Ino was such an enigma. She had such a solid education only to work with children who fucked children. It didn't make sense in any level.

"Right… Right… The bat kid… Itachi?"

Sakura was sitting in her office chair. Her pink hair was fading and her mouse brown hair was starting to grow out. On her desk she had several bottles of soda and gum paper.

"I'm here to fuck, you can prescribe me some pain killers and take them yourself."

I pointed to my head. They wouldn't ask any question about that. It was the only thing Sakura cared about. If she was busted for stealing drugs they would have to fire her because it was outside of the control of the prison.

Within the walls she was otherwise free to do whatever she wanted with us. The main problem was if anyone of us told or died from her maltreatment. We all made sure that they would never take her away from us. She was a great stress release. A release in general.

"You're always so straight forward, what about some romance?"

She was on her feet already walking towards the cabinet. I couldn't think of anyone worthy of romance. I could think of a few girls who demanded it. There was a great difference between deserving and demanding. I would never give into any demands unless perhaps they came from one certain relative.

She found a key in her pocket. She pushed the key in with a seductive look at me. Sure she enjoyed her pills but sometimes she even enjoyed sleeping with a few of us. There was no hiding it, I was perhaps one of her favorites.

I didn't come here often, I'm fairly good looking and I certainly knew how to please her leaving her shaking in a puddle of bodily fluids just to exaggerate some and paint the picture.

She looked through her supplies and quickly found the drug of her choice. She opened the bottle and took two straight away before she went to her desk doing the necessary paperwork first. She did her work before she played.

She handed me her box of pills without turning around. I took two pills myself and swallowed them without water. I threw my head back hoping they wouldn't be sticking in my throat.

"I don't normally share, but you look like you needed some."

She put her pen down and twirled around in her office chair.

"Now I guess it's my turn to uphold our trade."


	15. Itachi Uchiha Knows Good Sex

_She handed me her box of pills without turning around. I took two pills myself and swallowed them without water. I threw my head back hoping they wouldn't be sticking in my throat._

 _"I don't normally share, but you look like you needed some."_

 _She put her pen down and twirled around in her office chair._

 _"Now I guess it's my turn to uphold our trade."_

I hated when she tried being sexy and seductive. It didn't work for me. It didn't do the trick. If we hadn't been looked after everywhere at any hour of the day I could just as easily fulfilled my needs with one of my inmates. I wasn't here for her.

I couldn't so she was the only available piece of flesh to me.

She pushed me down on the examination table. Her nails were painted pink I noticed as she started working on my jumpsuit.

She had crawled on top of me and I was letting her do all the work. I had paid for it and I decided to get my pills worth.

"I like bad boys like you, I don't care whatever you've done to be placed in here, I just want you to place yourself in here."

Again she was trying to be seductive thrusting her crotch against mine while talking dirty. It would never work on me. I didn't like dirty talk nor did I like sweet talk.

I took a firm grip of her hair and pushed her lips to mine. I knew the one thing she loved was her expensive, cheap looking pink hair. It was all I needed to do, pull it and she would know that even if she was offering me a service I needed, I was in control and I was the boss of her.

"Do you want to play rough?"

I pulled at her uniform ripped a few buttons as I got it off. She was wearing one of her pink lace bras underneath. Not that she was so blessed in the breast department that she needed to wear a bra.

I for one liked them small. Sakura's boobs were probably my favorite. They were like nubs. They were great fun to play with. I took her bra off. I don't think Sakura was pleased with her body, her small chest.

It was a great shame.

She tried covering herself but I pulled her hands off. I wanted to see them, it had been a long time since I had last seen them. They were as I remembered. Small with nipples that were too large for her breasts. They were like long fingers on a petite palm. I occasionally jerked off to the image of her breasts.

"I enjoy them."

At the moment I quite possible even loved them right there and then.

She looked at me her shoulder length hair framing her porcelain face. Her green eyes met mine and with her perked lips I thought she actually looked like a porcelain doll. I wanted to reach out and touch her face, to see if it was cold like a doll too. I didn't have the time before she kissed me with soft lips.

I can't remember her kissing me on her own free will nor can I remember being told stories about her kissing. I can remember biting but never kissing. I can hardly ever remember sweet kisses with anyone.

Perhaps it was my injury. Perhaps she pitied me hoping to feel better by giving me sweet kisses. I didn't care and I didn't care that she was kissing me. It didn't make me feel any different towards her. I still had her where I wanted.

I kicked off the last of my jumpsuit and pulled at the last piece of her uniform, her skirt.

I didn't receive any acknowledgement for my skirt pulling. She now placed her hands on my cheeks trying to deepen the kiss. I wasn't here for any romance I wanted to fuck her and get on with my day.

I figured some good hand action would get her on her way where I wanted. I pulled her every annoying skirt up and was surprised when I didn't discover pink lace panties but definitively something else pink.

This girl was all about pink.

She gasped when I touched her. I like to think I have soft hands and I don't mind working to please a girl and sometimes I didn't mind getting my hands dirty.

"Oh yes! Itachi!"

This one wouldn't need much work to be pleased. She was wet and willing. She was enjoying this possible more than me and that was what I wanted at this stage. Even if this was a transaction I wanted to leave her feeling pleased and sexually fulfilled in every single way. I had a brand to protect and just like Carrie Bradshaw, Itachi Uchiha knows good sex.

I could feel her legs squeezing around me and she was thrusting against me again but this was so much sexier than before. She was thrusting against me because she needed me this time.

I entered her with two fingers and she bit down on my neck. She started her biting early this morning. I could feel her lips vibrating against my neck. She did good biting when she wasn't able to control her moans. You never knew who was outside the door in this dump.

Now all I had to do was to wait for her to grow tired and ready to return the favor somehow and I knew just how.

"fuck me double!"

She muttered. I didn't know what it meant or how I could so I took it was random rambling from her part. I could feel her bite going limp and her body quivering. She was nearing her end and I would help her the last bit over it.

With a silent scream she got there. Sweat was forming beads on her forehead and I felt not only her lips but also her body go limp. I pulled my fingers out and dried them on her skirt. Now it came in handy.

"That was so good…"

"I'm glad."

COCOCOCCOCOCOCOCO

I feel so awful, I have the chapters ready and I said I'd update once a week and yet I've failed to post. I forget things so easily if I'm not reminded so feel free to pester me! I'll reward you with a double chapter this time and if the response is good I'll make up for the other two this week.

Rita: I guess you've had more than enough time to catch up by now. Still no Ino, sorry about that. I haven't forgotten her and she'll show up soon in some sense. Hope you're still with me and that a double chapter will make up for ignoring this story.


	16. What the Fuck?

_She muttered. I didn't know what it meant or how I could so I took it was random rambling from her part. I could feel her bite going limp and her body quivering. She was nearing her end and I would help her the last bit over it._

 _With a silent scream she got there. Sweat was forming beads on her forehead and I felt not only her lips but also her body go limp. I pulled my fingers out and dried them on her skirt. Now it came in handy._

" _That was so good…"_

" _I'm glad."_

She got up resting on her hands with surprise in her eyes. This was the part I was looking forward too.

"But I didn't do anything for you!"

With a smile plastered on my face I pushed her head down towards my crotch. When I had done her that good there was no way she would refuse to suck my dick even if it was just off so far from her comfort zone.

I could feel her working at my boxers. I was only half erect but I knew her lips would help change that.

She was scared almost at first only taking half of my dick in. I watched her head bob up and down. It didn't do as much for me as I wanted. This was not part of the plan. It wasn't nearly as arousing as I had thought it would be.

I tried to imagine her with black, short hair. How he used to move his whole body when he sucked me off. He was never good at it even if he had a lot of practice. He had been good at the hospital his mouth had known what to do and that was a bad thing. He wasn't supposed to be good. Even his cold rings were a horrible and pleasant contrast against his hot mouth.

Shit.

I could almost feel myself limper than when she first started. This was against protocol. This had never happened before.

She hadn't seemed to notice anything. I had a good view of her eyes that showed no surprise. She probably didn't give much head. Didn't strike me as the type.

I had to do something and something fast if I wanted to fuck this girl and I wanted to enjoy this. That was not the problem. I wanted sex and she was available. It was that simple. Maybe my dick had become picky after getting my skull bashed open?

I tried thinking about things that turned me on and shortly I came to people that turned me on and who I actually wanted to suck me off if I had top pick.

I had expected her eyes to turn dark again and her hair black. I didn't. I envisioned someone else.

Her pink nails turned red and she didn't look up at me with dark eyes, they were an icy and clear blue. I almost jumped when I could almost feel her long blond hair tickle my thighs. I didn't know what was going on but I went with it because it worked.

I moaned when I felt that she grabbed my hips and started going deeper taking in more. My moans were interrupted by a manic laughter. I never saw this coming. Sure I wouldn't have turned down a blow job had she offered, but imagining her…

I felt Sakura stop at my laughter fit. She wasn't used to doing this and was probably thinking I was laughing at her. I pushed her head down on my cock to make her go again. I pushed her deep and I felt her struggling against me. I wanted her to take what little was left but I didn't want her to throw up on me either so I left her go.

"What the fuck?!"

I was still laughing. I couldn't help it. I was certain I was finally losing it. I had finally gone insane in this place.

"Nothing babe, nothing."

I tried to calm down but she seemed to be done with me. She looked at me with curious eyes. I knew she was reacting to my laughter but I couldn't tell her what I was laughing about. I couldn't be having feelings for her, out of everyone. Not feelings, never feelings.

"You just make me feel so good."

"I did?"

I nodded and it almost looked like she was about to get going again. The sun wasn't shining on me today and she lay down beside me.

"That didn't feel good."

I ignored her. I didn't want to comfort her. She was a girl, a total whore so she should have been slurping at my dick like it was the juiciest, smoothest most refreshing popsicle she ever has had in her mouth on the hottest summer day.

I got up figuring my sweet talking charm points were used up so that she wasn't going to ride me. I positioned myself above her. She didn't seem too pleased. Her brows were narrowed and she looked at me like she wanted to ask me what I was doing but we both know and shortly she would feel it too.

I didn't bother going easy on her. Not even when she screamed ouch and clawed at my arms. I knew she was loving it. Her body told me so. She had never felt so tight around my dick. She could try denying it as much as she wanted with her mouth but I knew they were all lies. A woman's body never told lies. That much I knew about women.

I flipped her over pulling her butt up before entering her again. I could feel her tense as if she thought I would do such a dick move as to enter her anally without clearing it with her or her butthole first. I gave her a quick slap for that.

Now that she had no one to bite she was panting and moaning loudly into the bench. I didn't care anymore. I was a child and she was an authority figure taking advantage of a poor mentally sick child. She was in the wrong here and she would be the one getting in trouble. I was the victim. The only thing I would care about was if someone would interrupt and stop us like they had done with Sasuke and me that cursed day.

I could feel sweet release nearing. She was saying all sorts of profanities as the threats and insults had slowed down.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her close as I came. I could feel and hear her clawing at the bench. She should be glad the bench was covered in disposable paper.

I slipped out of her hearing that all familiar pop as I left her body. I loved that sound. It was the symbol of sex well done. She collapsed on the bench as I predicted. She had the facial expression of what I assumed human sheep would look like.

Her eyes were dulled and veiled, her grin enormous and she looked heavily sedated.

I picked up my boxer turning around so that she could have a full frontal view of what just hit her. With what could be categorized as a small giggle she ran a hand through her sweaty hair. I gave her a smile and wink before turning around to find my god awful suit.

"You're not leaving?"

She hadn't come to it yet. Like I had the choice. Sure I would stay there and screw whatever was left of her brain out. My life didn't work like that. I was stripped of personal choice when it came to where to hang.

"Even if I wanted…"

I started and her gaze dropped down on the floor. I never picked her as someone who wanted people to stay after they fucked her. Perhaps she was one of those romance lovers. She had this wild idea that I had slept her for any other reason that she was the only one I could sleep with without getting in trouble.

She jumped on her feet trying to kiss my lips. I turned away. I never kissed anyone who had sucked my dick. I hated the taste of myself on anyone beside him. He was my golden exception.

She furrowed her brows again and her mouth was slightly open. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why I had turned away from her. We had just had sex and now I was blowing her off.

I finished buttoning my suit and thanked her. I left her naked standing on the same spot with the same expression on her face. She had no idea what had happened but she knew she wanted for it to hit her again.


End file.
